


Shorter, Then Longer

by SavetheSpaceWhales (awishman)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I wanted to write Rey with short hair, My First Smut, Rey has short hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales
Summary: After seeing pictures of Daisy with short hair at the IX wrap party, I became enamored with the idea of short-hair Rey. So I wrote this.





	Shorter, Then Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theselittlethings for being my beta. This is only my second fic and my first smut, so don't expect fireworks and please be kind.

Rey walks out of Chewie’s salon, wondering at how she can feel both wildly carefree but also the tiniest bit unsure at the same time. She checks her reflection in her car’s rear-view mirror, making a couple of faces while she checks her new, short (!) haircut from different angles. It’s short. It’s really, really short. But her eyes stand out now. And she will save time not having to style or fuss with it. She will use less shampoo. And it’s cute.

Settling on a grin, she acknowledges she really does love this new look.

< _Be home soon > _she texts Ben purposely withholding her new look. She drives home.  
__________________________________

“Ben! I’m home!” Rey calls out, tossing her keys on the end table by the door and setting her messenger bag on the floor. She hears water running and realizes he’s in the shower. She debates joining him for a moment before walking to their bedroom instead. She takes off her bra (because home is where the bra isn’t) and changes into yoga pants and a t-shirt. She grabs her paperback off the nightstand and wanders into the living room, plops into a chair. She hears the shower shut off.

“That you, Rey?” she hears Ben yell from the bathroom.

Rey grins to herself, then bites her lip in a rush of nerves. _What if he hates it?_ she wonders. “In the living room!” she replies.

“How was your day?” Ben asks, sauntering into the living room, naked and rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

Rey eyes him appreciatively. “It was--”

“Rey! Your hair!’ interjects Ben, who has apparently noticed that she looks drastically different than when he kissed her goodbye this morning.

Rey feels a blush creep up her neck. She looks up at Ben, who has stopped in his tracks to stare at her with his mouth slightly open.

“I thought I’d try... something new. It was a really impulsive decision, but I... I like it. What do you think?” She hates the way her voice wavers, insecurity bleeding in. It’s _her_ hair _, her_ body _._ She can do whatever she likes to it! _Next time I’ll shave my head!_ That’ll _show how little I care about what others think of my personal appearance._

Her internal monologue is halted by a (still) nude Ben kneeling on the floor in front of her. He places his hands on each side of her face and brings her in for a kiss. He pulls away and touches his forehead to hers.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything at first. You took me by surprise, and you know I’m not good at doing talking. I love it. I love you.”

Rey pulls back and tosses her head. “Thank you. I love it and Iove you too.” She breaks into a giggle, opening her arms for him. “Alright, you can keep doing talking.”

Ben kisses her again, then starts mouthing her neck. “It suits you,” he mutters between kisses. His hands run through her hair. “I love the way it feels. So soft.”

Rey’s fingers find his hair. “Yours is longer than mine now!” she says, tugging the strands.

Ben hands hold her face again. “Fortunately, you don’t have my ear problem.”

Rey rubs each earlobe between her thumb and forefinger. “I love these ears. And your hair.”

Ben’s hands move to palm her breasts through her shirt and Rey revels in his being on his knees, for _her._

“But we’re doing talking about you.” He’s returned to kissing her neck. “I like how this haircut frees up your neck and shoulders. So much easier to access.”

Rey squirms with pleasure. Her nipples are hard now, his thumbs are circling them.

“And I can see your face, all the time. Not just when you pull your hair back.” His right hand finds the seam of her pants between her legs. He rubs the dampness there. She opens her legs to give him better access. The friction, paired with his mouth sucking on her earlobe, has her breathing heavily.

His left hand reaches behind her, kneading her neck muscles. “And look, convenient for massages.”

Rey huffs with laughter. As much as she loves this, her hands can’t reach where she wants to go in this position. Her hands grab Ben’s waist and pull him up. Ben pulls away from her, perplexed.

“Stand. Up.” Rey strains, tugging with each syllable.

Ben stands. His cock juts out, right at the perfect level for--

Rey scoots forward in the chair. Licking her hand, she pumps him a couple of times before taking him in her mouth. _I feel so appreciated, so loved. He loves me so much_. She doesn’t need to be transactional, but because she loves him, and because she can, she wants to _show_ him how she feels.

Her head bobs up and down his length, one hand twisting and pumping at the base. Her other hand runs up his thigh to cup his ass, holding him to her. She peeks up at Ben and finds that he is staring at her, watching his cock disappear into her mouth, eyes full of love and lust. His hand comes up and cradles her head, his fingers caressing the tiny hairs at the base of her neck. The weight of it is familiar. It’s his way of staying connected. She can feel the tenderness and desire in his hold.

She swirls her tongue at the tip with each bob of her head, the way he’s told her he likes.

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chants. “So good, so good for me.” Rey can feel herself getting wetter at his words. His eyes are shut and his hips are stuttering. He starts fucking her mouth in earnest. She hollows her cheeks, sucking harder.

She can feel his ass tighten beneath her grip and she knows he’s close. She takes him further in, further down, relaxing her throat to take all of him.

His hand on the back of her head grasps harder and he cries her name as his cum shoots down her throat. She swallows it down before pulling back, sucking as she retreats.

Ben sighs. Rey sits back, pulling away from his hand, which has gone slack and is resting on her shoulder. He kneels down in front of her again.

His eyes look so young and so old at the same time as he kisses her. “That was amazing, babe. Thank you.”

Rey grins at him and runs her hands through her hair. “Well, you know what they say: ‘Actions speak louder than doing talking.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on Twitter @AmyWishman


End file.
